Too Far Gone
Too Far Gone is the second episode of season three of ''ZombieApocalypse'''' ''and the seventeenth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on October 2 and 3, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Sammyrossia as Virginia * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * October Allen as Tori Episode Synopsis Immediately following Reunion, Vida recognized Jonny, signalling for Roswell and Tessa to lower their guns, they hugged and revealed that they used to be apart of the same group. Jonny asked about Vida's new friends, she then told him they were part of a bigger group camped nearby. Roswell hinted at her not to reveal so much info about their group because he didn't know them, Jonny and his companion Tori agreed that they were just thinking about their friends safety and said they understood. Tessa turned to Roswell and said they should hurry and get the medicine back to the camp, prompting Tori to ask if someone was sick. Roswell told her that Virginia was heavily pregnant and had come down with some sort of illness. Tori then admitted that she was an obstetrician before the apocalypse and would be glad to help with her pregnancy if they wanted. Now with Jonny and Tori joining them, Roswell, Tessa, and Vida headed back to camp. Back at the camp, Talla and Jax spotted the group coming back. They hurried down to the gate, alerting the rest of the camp that two strangers were with the trio. Talla and Marilyn demanded answers, the former aiming her gun at Jonny and Tori, Tori then explained why she'd come and with Vida, vouched for Jonny. Talla lowered her weapon, deciding that Virginia needed all the help she could get, and let them in. Texas approached Tori, saying he had been acting as her doctor, and went over the basics of her pregnancy and illness before taking her to the cabin. Up on the watchtower, Marilyn confronted Talla for allowing them to stay, neither of them were very happy about their group bringing in strangers. Jax then spoke up and told them that they needed to cool their heads, saying not everyone left in the world is bad and that they should trust their friend's judgement about bringing new people. Talla was somewhat put off by this, saying she just wanted Virginia to be safe and okay. Texas, Tori, and now Roswell arrived at the cabin. Tori asked to first see Virginia alone, saying that one-on-one was the best way to know a patient without them being effected by someone else and that too many people was too stressful for a pregnant woman. Once inside, Tori looked around at the room before spotting Virginia, she started to talk to her and discovered that she was dead under her blankets. Tori was stunned by shock and before she could call the others, Virginia reanimated and bit her on the arm, prompting Tori to shoot and kill her. Texas, Roswell, and Tessa ran in, shocked at the scene. Tori screamed that Virginia was a zombie and had bitten her, Tessa started to say they needed to quickly amputate her arm but before they could act, Roswell shot and killed Tori. Texas quickly grabbed Roswell, restraining him. The gunshots alerted the others, drawing Jonny and Vida first. Jonny demanded to know what was going on before peaking inside past Tessa and spotted the bodies. Fearing for his own life, he ran off with Vida following. Finn, Talla, and Marilyn arrived, asking what happened, Texas explained that Virginia had somehow turned and bitten Tori and that both of them were now dead. Marilyn decided to go and tell Jax while Talla backed away, disappearing. The group buried Virginia and Tori beneath a tree, having a quiet and sad moment as they remembered their fallen friend. Roswell pulled an engagement ring from his pocket and buried it with her. Jonny watched from a far and confessed to Vida that he needed to leave, wondering what kind of people these were, and saying how he didn't feel safe. She was able to successfully convince him otherwise. As the group moved on from the burial, Marilyn and Finn noticed Talla was missing. Out in the wastes, Talla wondered around, seeming somber following Virginia's death. She spotted three zombies and killed them with a knife, screaming out as she did. Trivia * Last appearance of Virginia. * Last appearance of Tori. * The episode title is inspired by one of Tori's lines, "If I can help bring a new life into this world.. it means that humanity isn't too far gone."